The Perfect Guy
by Shipper Smile Shipper143
Summary: At the age of 12, children call Dipper a gay because of the viral video. Is he truly a gay? After 3 years, the twins went back at their grunkle stan. At this time, they will live there. The town doesn't know that after 3 years, Dipper will be more handsome. Wendy and Pacifica are the most beautiful in town. More like Pacifica because she is rich. But, who will Dipper choose? 3
1. Last Day

Chapter 1 - Last Day

Dipper

"Kids, I will miss you." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Us, too." We both, me and Mabel, said the same.

Of course, I will miss this place because, first of all, I will miss my crush, Wendy. Second, I learned so many things from here. And third, I will miss my only Grunkle Stan.

"Uhmm... Guys, to treasure this day, why don't we go out for a family bonding?" Mabel suggested.

"You're right! That would be a great idea, Mabel!" Grunkle Stan exclaimed.

"I will get the cameras and you should get ready." I said.

"Yes, Sir! They both said the same to tease me.

After that, we went to the lake.

We took several photos.

"Gosh!" I exclaimed. My eyes grew wide.

"What is it, Bro?" My sister asked me.

"I saw her." I answered her.

"Saw who?" She asked, again.

"Wendy in a swim suit." I replied.

"Uhmm... Bro, go to her and hug her."

"What? And why?"

"Because, Dipper, it is our last day in here. So you should go to her and hug her so you can keep calm and happy if we're now in the house." Mabel explained.

"You're right, Mabel."

I went to Wendy and hugged her.

"What is it Dipper?" Wendy asked.

"It is our time to leave Gravity Falls. And if we leave I will miss you." I answered.

"Me, too, Dipper."

"Why?"

"Because we spent so much time solving problems and adventure. There, we get to know each other. I mean I like to know you as a friend." She explained.

"I will miss you, Wendy."

"Me, too, Dipper." Then I hugged her tightly.

"See you next time." I said.

"See you next time, too, Dipper." She repeated.

I went to my family and finished the day with them.

After that, we went back home.

I hope that I will get better, soon.

I can't believe it. After all the things we had spent and we're just going to bring.

I will surely cry.

I went to sleep.

...

I woke up so early and I cried.

"Cheer up, Bro." Mabel comforted me.

"Okay."

"I don't know, Mabel. But it's like it is so unfair."

"Why?"

"Because we're going back home. It's just like that they thought that it is so easy to forget what we had done during that day."

"Yeah, I know Dipper. But that is life."

"Yeah."

After that, we went to the table and ate our breakfast.

The bus is already out there.

"Bye Grunkle Stan!" We kissed him in the cheeks.

"Bye kids! See you soon!"

I hope that I will be okay tomorrow.


	2. Such A Gay!

Chapter 2 - Such A Gay!

Dipper

The bus stopped. We are now at our home.

Our parents greeted us.

"How's your vacation?" They asked.

"It was great!" Exclaimed Mabel.

"Dipper, are you okay?" Mom asked.

"Yes. I just missed our Grunkle Stan."

"Let's go inside. Let's put your things at the right place." They suggested.

"Yes, Mom." I sighed with sadness.

I really missed my Wendy, Grunkle Stanley, Grunkle Stanford, and Soos.

"Cheer up, Bro. I feel the same way, too. I just being happy so they can recognize that I am happy." Mabel cheered me up. "And besides, we will go back there, someday." She continued. "Maybe after 3 years, 4 years, 10 years, and some of these years."

"Yeah, I think so."

Then she went upstairs.

Suddenly, a boy went to me.

"Hey are you the guy who's dancing the Disco Girl by Babba?" What? How did they know that?

"Uhmmm, child, you saw nothing. And that's not me." I lied.

"Of course its you. I remembered the face. And it's like yours."

More children came to me.

"Hahaha! Such a gay!" They cried,

 _Actually, I sang that song while I am brushing my teeth. Before the summer starts. I don't know why did I do that stupid little thing._

I went in the house and locked the door.

I never knew that this will happen.

It's my fault.

My family shouldn't know that they are bullying me. They will punished me because I did that stupid little dancing.

But how did they know that?

Is that even possible?

I found a plan. I will just ignore them.

I went outside to buy something.

Again, they laughed at me. But I am just ignoring it. And it works!

Ignoring is the best, ever.

If someone bullies you, just ignore it and they will stop because they only want your reaction. If you do not react, they will stop.


	3. Busted

Chapter 3 - Busted

Mabel

I don't know why but I think Dipper is acting weird.

"Mabel, uhmm... Am I looked like a gay?" He asked and he sighed.

"Of course you're not looked like a gay, Dipper." Why in the world he asked that?

"I'm just you know... Asking you..."

"Cheer up, Dipper. I know that there is something wrong. Come on tell me. Maybe I can help." I suggested.

"I have nothing to say."

"I'm always here if you need me. If you're not going to say something, I'm not pushing you." I cheered him up.

"Yeah." Then he sighed, again. He looked like he will going to cry.

"Come on, Dipper. I'm here, your twin."

"Is this about Wendy or Pacifica?" I continued.

"Nope. Neither of them are not my problem."

"Here." I grabbed the piano and gave it to him. "Maybe this will cheer you up."

"Thanks, Mabel." Then he grabbed the piano and played his favorite his song, the one he learned in Gravity Falls.

"You know what, Dipper. You played so good. I don't even know how to use and play this piano. Where did you even learned it? I know that song, but where did you learned how to play the piano?"

"Right here." He pointed his heart. I think I cheered him up. His kinda okay, now.

"Dipper, you're joking, aren't you?"

"Yes." He said like he is teasing me.

"Yeah."

I went outside and he continue playing his favorite theme song.

A cute child went to me.

"Hey little boy." I pinched his chubby cheeks.

"Do you know the guy who's dancing the Disco Girl by Babba?" He asked. What guy?

"What guy?"

"I think his name is Dipper Pines." What? My brother? Singing and dancing that song?

"Nope, I don't know him." I lied to him.

"Okay." The child said, very cute.

You're busted, Dipper!

I ran inside and went to our room.

"Hey Dipper! You're going to tell me something or else..." He gasped.


	4. Don't Worry, I Am Here

Chapter 4 - Don't Worry, I Am Here

Dipper

My heart is beating so fast. It's like it's the end of my time.

"What will I tell?" I asked her.

"Why did you lie to me? When did this happen to you? The one they are teasing you?"

"Last 2 weeks." I answered, nervously.

"Gosh! Dipper! You didn't tell me! I can help you." She said. I hope she's not very angry.

"Do you know why did I didn't tell you? Because I thought that you will laugh at me. You will tease at me. And worst of all, you will be angry at me." I explained.

"Gosh, Dipper. I'm your sister, I will not do such a thing to you."

"Thanks Mabel. Sorry, I didn't trust you."

"It's okay, Dipper, but why did you danced that song?" Gosh! How can I answer this question?

"I don't know. Maybe something pushed me to do it." I really don't know.

"Now, I understand. Don't worry, Dipping sauce I am here. Protector of you, if you're in trouble." Thanks Mabel. You're really my sister and protector.

"But how?" I asked, being puzzled.

"Don't worry. Just leave it to me."

"Please don't tell Mom and Dad."

"Sure! If you trust me, now."

"I trust you, now."

"That's my Bro!"

...

"Dipper, Mabel! Can you buy milk?" Our Mom called us and asked us a favor.

"Sure, Mom." We, both said the same. We're really twins!

We went outside and buy a box of fresh milk.

As I was expecting, children came and laughed.

I was surprised when Mabel do such a thing.

"Stop!" She cried, getting their attention.

"Stop! Are you really an idiot? How can you break someone's life? If you're the one who's been hurting, how would you feel? Of course, depressed! You're really the gays! Not my brother! He's not doing bad things to you and you're going to pay back! I am right! You're a gay and an idiot!" She exclaimed.

I think that everyone felt sorry about they had done.

They went to me and said,

"Sorry, Dipper." They apologized.

"It's okay." Woah! I feel so relieved!

You're really my hero, Mabel...


	5. The Beginning

**_After 3 Years..._**

Chapter 5 - The Beginning

Mabel

Woah! It's been years and we're now 15! I am cute and beautiful than ever! LOL!

It's the first day of school. And we're going to study here! Our favorite home sweet home!

We looked at our school. It's so big!

A huge, large crowd came to eat to Dipper.

I went to them to hear what they are saying.

"Oh my gosh! Dipper! You had changed! Why didn't you tell me?" A girl cried. I think she's flirty. Yuck!

"Dipper! I love you!" What? Already?

Dipper is now handsome and girls are always trying to communicate with him. But sometimes, Dipper is not answering their questions. Aaaaawww... Good for them...

Dipper went to our classroom. I followed my brother. The girls also followed him.

I don't know why, but I think Dipper doesn't have reactions. Maybe he's liking it... Ewwww!

"Hey, Dip. Can you resist these horrible girls?" I whispered.

"No. I think I kinda like them." He answered, whispering to my ear. Woah! I think I kinda like them. I want to ask do you have sick?

"Hey! Get on the line!" Shit! A girl exclaimed to me.

"Hey, excuse me, this is my brother. I mean my twin brother. We're Fraternal twins." I said, sarcastically.

"Sorry." The girl apologized.

We're now inside the classroom. I seated beside Dipper.

The teacher came in.

"Uhmmm... Students, sit properly." The teacher said.

"My name is Wendy Robinson." Wendy? I looked at Dipper. He is shocked. I wonder, what she look like, now?

"I live at here, across the street. I am 23 years old. And I'm not terror. Just be good and kind." The teacher continue introducing herself.

Dipper

Wendy? Wendy? My first crush since now. I wonder what she look like now. I wish that she's still beautiful and kind. I sure miss her.


End file.
